


[art]Чарли

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Castle Cats (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Cats, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020, WTF Kotiki 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Портрет персонажа новогоднего ивента 2018-го года - ворчливого ненавистника Рождества, который ещё не знает, что это Рождество сильно изменит его жизнь...





	[art]Чарли




End file.
